User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Arc 2, Chapter 2: Goobye.....My Friend PT.2
In New Vestroia Sarah: *sigh* its like hes a kid at a supermarket. Corbin: We'll never find him!!! Sarah: I know, but we can't give up Corbin: I know I know. Its the principle of the thing blah blah Sarah:: *eyes turn to flame as she hodls a fist at Airzel* DID YOU JUST BLAH BLAH ME? Corbin: *runs away and throws Strikeflier at Sarah* Strikeflier: DONT LEAVE ME WITH!!!! *turns and sees Sarah walking away* hm? HEY IDIOT COME ON SHES LEAVING US Corbin: OKAY!!!!! *runs back and runs straight passed Sarah and into a vestal.* ???: hm? I apologize. Was I in your way? Corbin: oh no. Sorry I wasn't paying attention ???: It's quite alright. Hm, you two appear to be of royalty. Are you perhaps the ones who landed from that ship over there? *points to the ship landing area* Sarah: Yes, we are. ???: My name is Spectra Phantom. You are here to meet Zenoheld I presume? Sarah: yes. Can you take us to him? Spectra: Of course, but we were told there were supposed to be three of you Corbin: well, yea I ran into you looking for the third. Sarah: yea, knowing him he's probably found trouble by now. Spectra: We shall find him, no hurry. Sarah: Thank you so much Spectra: Helios, go search around, see if Mira has seen a---- Description please? Sarah: um about my size, black hair, white jacket, blue shirt, black jeans, and An Aquos Bakugan on his shoulder, head, or just anywhere around him, along with a darkus bakugan. Spectra: Helios, you hear her? Helios: yes. I'll be on my way. *a few minutes later* Helios: *flying back* SPECTRA!!! Spectra: hmm? Helios: Mira, is fighting someone. Spectra: hmm? take me to them. you two come along. On a battlefield Mira: WILDA WE CAN DO THIS! HE CANT JUST COME LOOKING FOR KEITHER WITHOUT GIVING ANY REASON WHY!!!! ???: ...A reason was not needed. Mira: Why not? You seek someone for no reason ???: Simply walking down memory lane. Mira: HE DOESNT KNOW YOU!!!!!!!!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL RISE SUBTERRA WILDA ???: oh believe me, he does. Lumagrowl, lets go. On the streets of Vestroia Spectra: helios where is it at? Helios: JUST FOLLOW ME! Spectra: OK! sheesh no need to get feisty, Helios. Sarah: these two are...odd Corbin: Kinda reminds me of Rayne and his Lumagrowl. Sarah: you know what? I think your right. At the battlefield *Spectra, and the others arive at the battlefield* Spectra: *stops dead in his tracks* Corbin: *running, slams into Spectra* AHH!!! Sarah: I'm not helping you up this time Corbin: BUT BIG SISTER!!! Sarah: NO! If I do then you won't learn your lesson Strikeflier: heh! he'll never learn his lesson Sarah: Can't argue with that. Corbin: hey Spectra! Why'd you jsut stop like that? Gauntlet: Mira life force 0% Mira: *gasps* WILDA!!!!!!!!!!! ???: Game over! Now tell me where Spectra is Spectra: Rayne.... Is that really you? Rayne: MASTER SPECTRA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Spectra: It's......been a while Mira: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!! This is Rayne??????? Your prized student? Spectra: indeed he is Mira: oh my..... I apologize Rayne, it's been so long, you have changed alot. And even now I can't manage to defeat you. You've improved greatly though Spectra: indeed he has. Sarah: um. what? Rayne: Sarah, Corbin, this is Spectra. My mentor. The one who taught me how to brawl Corbin: WHOA! WAIT! You mean there is someone better than you? Rayne: of course. Spectra: I'm not so sure. After that display, even Helios shook with fear. Helios: IT WASN'T FEAR!!!! Spectra: Helios..... Helios: It wasn------ So where is Hades? Hades: Right here. Spectra: ok reunion over we have to continue this elsewhere, people are begining to gather. Sarah: why? Spectra: this is a battleground, someone stands here and they expect to see a fight. Category:Blog posts